Things were looking up
by SeXyGaLs
Summary: Everything seems to be going well for Suze, Jesse finally admits his feelings for her, she gets into the college of her choice and then out of the blue Jesse comes back to life. YAYAYAYAYAY but hold on a sec before ya start jumpin for joy what if he comes


Rite well I am keeping up with my other fic its just that this thought kinda struck me annoyingly in the middle of an exam and then that was all I could think about so I figured if I fail my exam now at least I could get some good reviews outta it! PLEASE don't let my fail be in vain just read it and press the button and hey presto VOILA I am a happy person;)

Love SeXyGaLs 

Disclaimer: u know how it goes I don't own the characters but the plot is all MINE MUHAHAHAHAHA

Summary: Everything seems to be going well for Suze, Jesse finally admits his feelings for her, she gets into the college of her choice and then out of the blue Jesse comes back to life. YAYAYAYAYAY but hold on a sec before ya start jumpin for joy what if he comes back different than he was before……

Oh btw this first chappie in good old SeXyGaLs tradition is gonna be short so erm sorry. Lol

Suze watched as the silver car drove away down the street and sighed. Another day having to fend off Paul Slater over and done with, she thought to herself. Only minutes before had seen the two of them in a lip-locking embrace unaware of their surroundings.

Barely had Paul's lips touched her own before she pushed him back with a power that she didn't even know she possessed.

" What in the hell are you playing at Paul!" Suze yelled wiping her hand across her mouth as if an old auntie had suddenly decided to kiss her.

" Suzie, come on, it's been what? Three weeks now since I last made a move on you, and I must admit they have been three very long weeks." He replied with a cocky smirk before suddenly turning very serious, " Why can't you ever take what I have to offer? I could give you the world Suze and yet you wait for a dead cowboy who in the past three weeks has barely seen you." He sighed.

Suze was touched by this sudden outburst of honesty from a man that had managed to turn her into an ice queen whenever he was around. She turned more towards him and placed her hand lightly on his, which was resting on his leg.

" I'm sorry Paul, I just don't like you in that way," Suze said feeling suddenly sad that she didn't like him in that way, after all it would make life a hell of a lot easier. " These past three weeks have been great Paul, I feel like we have finally made a friendship out of the shambles of our… I don't even know what to call what we were. But anyway the point is that the way I feel about you and Jesse is so completely different. I feel as if I've started to love you as a friend and I am so pleased that I do. But with Jesse it's like he takes up my complete heart and I feel like I'm going to burst sometimes with just knowing how much I love him and how much he doesn't realise it. But I will wait. And that's one of the main things about how I know I love Jesse. I would wait until the end of time to try and get him to love me as long as he was near me. I feel like if I lost him then my life would probably end. Do you understand?" she asked.

Paul shrugged his shoulders before replying, " I don't think anyone could understand a love like that. That little speech you just did, I think you should tell him that. It would probably make him realise what he's got."

Suze smiled, Paul saw the smile and his whole attitude changed to one that Suze hadn't seen in a few weeks. " But if he don't realise, then you can come running back to me and then you can realise what I got," he sneered raising his eyebrows suggestively and grabbing his crotch.

Suze smiled at him again with a look of compassion in her eyes. She finally understood why he was like that. She understood it was just a cover so as not to get hurt.

" Bye Paul," she said as she patted him on the leg and got out. She walked up the path then took a short cut over the lovingly kept garden. She turned around and watched as the silver car drove away down the street.

Suze turned back around and walked into the house feeling suddenly refreshed as the smell of pine trees assaulted her nose. Feeling better than she had in a while, she made her way upstairs and entered her florally pink bedroom.

She collapsed onto the bed with a squeal. An insane giggle escaped her lips as she lay there, feeling finally at peace in her self.

Hmmm, what to do? She thought to herself. She glanced around her room for inspiration, hoping to see something that would captivate her attention for a while. Her eyes feel on her pile of homework books. Turning her nose up at them she carried looking around the room until her eyes finally caught something she fancied doing (N I aint talkin bout jesse lol).

Her black punch bag hung from the ceiling at the other side of her room. At the thought of a strenuous work out she could already feel the adrenaline starting to kick in. She got up and went over to her chest of drawers taking out her working out outfit. It consisted of a small white take top and small black shorts. She put her hair up into a pony and started to hit the bag from all sides. After a while she got bored hitting an object that was always in the same place waiting for you to hit it.

Then an idea struck her. DING went the light bulb above her head.

Jesse

He would help me out by fighting me if I told him I needed to build up my strength, she thought. Then she looked down at herself and grinned, and it's quite a bonus that I'm barely wearing anything. She giggled to herself thinking of all the compromising positions she could get him in. Then she stopped realising how creepy it was to be giggling to oneself.

" Jesse, OH JESSE" she called seductively. A slight tingling told her he was behind her and she turned around to find him stood there staring at her, mouth agape.

" Quierda, Wha..a..what are you wearing?" Jesse asked.

" You don't think I look nice?" Suze pouted at him turning red. Oh God, she thought, he thinks I look like a slut or something.

" Well yeah you look nice, but isn't it a bit too revealing?" Jesse asked turning red to the tips of his ears.

" Nah, not for what I've got planned," Suze replied

OK I'm stopping now cos I'm getting bored of writing lol ya mite be able to tell near the end cos I get sloppy when I'm bored. So anyway REVIEW n then rememba I won't have failed in vain.


End file.
